Till we meet again
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: September 1st after the war brings mixed emotions for Ron and Hermione. Fluff. Written for Hogwarts Online September 1st Collab.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This was written for Hogwarts Online september 1st collab. I am a mod there, link on my profile.

Again I tried saving this as Ron/Hermione when I uploaded it but the stupid computer said "R Hooch and Hannah A" it will be fixed soon.

* * *

"_September saw a month of tears," _

_Taylor Swift's song Tim McGraw_

"Ron, you only think of yourself! What about me? I want you to go to King's Cross with us tomorrow, I need you to go." Hermione crossed her arms expecting him to respond. When he didn't say anything she continued. "Please Ron?" She begged when he looked at her. Frustrated and tired of the same argument over and over she stood up from his bed and walked to the door. Harry had just shown up in the doorway.

"You talk to him, Harry. Maybe you can talk some sense into him; he's still refusing to go." Hermione left Harry and Ron alone.

"Still refusing to go tomorrow?" Harry asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I don't want to go. What's the point? I am not going back to Hogwarts this year so why should I go?" Ron said crossing his arms standing up from the bed. Harry sat down on the chair in Ron's room.

He stared at his best mate sitting before him. "To support Hermione," Harry said. "And Ginny."

"You can support Ginny. I shouldn't have to go," Ron said stubbornly.

"You know, you do need to think of others," Harry admitted. Ron glared at Harry, Green eyes stared back at Ron.

"Honestly! You're siding with her? You always side with her," Ron said angrily. The truth hurt when it came from Hermione, but it hurt more when it came from his best friend. He knew he needed to go, but he was being as stubborn as ever. He ran a finger through his fiery red hair to get it out of his face.

"Well, if you want to win her over, you will have to show her support," Harry said wisely, he looked amused. Ron didn't see how this was funny. 'Harry always had it easy with girls because he was he's famous,' he thought. Ron finally had a girl who liked him back, but he didn't ask her out right away. _'Pull yourself together, Ron. An internal battle with myself is not what I need right now,'_ he thought. Ron shook his head, sighed and stared at Harry.

"So, what should I do?" He asked him.

"Ron, go after her, tell her you will go to support her. Hermione is smart enough to know that you cannot go back to school because you have to help George in the shop. She will get through the school year without you. You will get through the year without seeing her as often too," Harry stated calmly. Ron sighed, he knew Harry was right, Harry was always right.

Ron nodded in agreement, opened the door and ran to find Hermione. He found her sitting outside. She looked pretty sitting in the bed of leaves that surrounded her. The dark browns, reds, and yellows complimented her bushy brown hair. The red sweater she wore made her glow with beauty. She looked up from the ground as he quietly approached her. He noticed tears were falling silently down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Do you understand why I can't go with you?" Ron asked sitting on the bed of leaves next to Hermione. She shook her head no.

"No, not really," she admitted.

"Because, I am jealous, " He sighed and stared at the ground. He could not look her in the face.

"Why?" Hermione asked between the silent tears.

"Because, you get to go back whereas I have to help George in the shop He needs me now more than ever. Bill is busy becoming a daddy, Charlie went back to Romania, Percy went back to the Ministry to help Kingsley, Dad still is working at the Ministry, and Ginny is going back to school. That only leaves me to help with the shop. If I had it my way, I'd go back to school. Harry does not need to go back to Hogwarts he is an Auror already and going to start training soon. He doesn't need to finish school," Ron finished.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Ron laid down in the grass, and admired the dark August night. Hermione laid down next to him, she scooted close to him and laid on his chest listening to him breathing. He could get use to her head on his chest. He knew they had a lifetime of being us as a couple.

"I'm scared Ron. I don't want to go alone," she admitted.

"You won't be alone. You will have Ginny," Ron said sitting up, she sat up with him.

"Ron? What if I have to have Head Girl duties with Draco Malfoy?" She pretended to gag.

"You can slug him again if he dares to try anything, I'm only an owl away. Hermione, you are strong, we have a whole lifetime to be a couple. If I can go through a month without crying then so can you." Her tears finally stopped falling, she was laughing now. Hermione kissed him gently on the lips. Somewhere in the Burrow the clock struck midnight.

"It's September first now, are you coming with us?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Of course I am, I have to support my girlfriend." He smiled at her.

"Girlfriend?"

"That is if she'll have me as a boyfriend," he said happily.

"I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will!" She replied calmly. She jumped on him giving him a huge hug. Hermione stared into Ron's blue eyes.

"I could get use to this," she admitted.

"What?" He asked already knowing what she meant.

"Us hugging," she smiled at him. "I'm glad you're coming with us later today. I need you with me," she admitted.

"Come on, Hermione, it's late. If we're both going to King's Cross tomorrow we're going to need some sleep," He said taking her hand.

Ron finally caved in going, he knew he would. With Hermione he couldn't always be so stubborn. Ron was not much of a crier, but a lot had happened within the past year making him scared he would lose everyone. In a way he had lost Hermione due to school. He would be strong, and not cry even though his heart wanted him to. Ron was not one to cry a lot. But a war can change that in a person. He would be the stronger one in the relationship to support Hermione. He liked the new change that was waiting for them.

The morning madness at the Weasley household was over. Ron stared at the scarlet steam engine as it pulled away from the distance. He had kissed Hermione long and hard before she got on the train. She started crying as she walked away with Ginny right behind her. Ron promised himself that he would wait till he was alone, he wanted the Gryffindor bravery to help him out. He knew he was brave and wanted to show everyone in the world that he was strong.

September would be different at the Weasley home. It would just be Ron and his parents. He knew with his first paycheck he would save up money so he could get his own place. Ron turned to look at his mother who would not stop crying, and turned to leave. With his past behind him and the future ahead of him he was starting to look forward to the rest of September.

**Special Thanks to Slytherin Head for betaing my story!**


End file.
